


Short circuit

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gay, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Technically the robot is trans, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive is supposed to do repairs on a robot, but he doesn't really see anything wrong with it at first. That is, until he looks between it's legs ... But hey- it's kindof cute though.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 16





	Short circuit

Clive carried Luke upstairs to his room, it was the middle of the day, so he had plenty of time to make repairs. The boy was currently powered off, dressed in a little tank top and some shorts. They were covered in oil, Clive had stuffed him in the back of his trunk on the way here. He was already broken supposedly, so there wasn't much of a need to handle him gently. Clive just moved him like he would any old broken piece of junk he had lying around.

He opened his room door, and set Luke down on his desk, moving things off to the side to make more room for the boy. He needed to see what was wrong with him since apparently there was a mistake at his factory. The best way to do that would be to plug Luke up and give him some simple tasks to do. If he had any problems, then he'd probably just sit there staring at the ground, or spinning in circles, or worst case scenario he'd break himself. 

Clive went ahead and plugged Luke in, before picking up his notebook. Once Luke was fully charged, he was supposed to turn on automatically, and unplug himself to save power, and not overcharge his battery. He also needed to read, and have spatial awareness, So Clive wrote down a few simple tasks. 

"When you wake up, you need to find the laundry room and put your clothes in the washing machine. Don't turn the washing machine on. Turn the dryer on. Don't put your clothes in the dryer." 

Those directions were a little weird, but it was meant to make sure he could follow specific instructions without getting things mixed up. Clive ripped the page from his notebook, and set it on the table. 

Depending on where Luke stopped, He'd know what was wrong with him. He honestly wished people would do their part and fill out the proper complaint forms, but no, he had to do everything around here. 

He sighed, and decided that he was tired already. He looked Luke over … he sure did do a good job with the designs, Luke was adorable, but it was sad that people were definitely going to use his robots as a replacement for human connections.

What losers- 

He shook his head, leaving Luke to charge. Whatever, it made him rich so what did he have to worry about? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared down at his phone, sitting on his couch as he listened to the quiet sound of footsteps behind him. He didn't bother looking, figuring it was just Luke. So, that meant he worked just fine. Maybe it was just a one time glitch? He'd need to inspect Luke's code. But the complaint made it seem like he was horribly broken. 

Clive looked up, turning to see Luke staring at him. 

".. oh- hi- I put my clothes in the washing machine-" Luke said. Clive looked down …

Oh- 

Luke had been built a little differently. Instead of the standard micropenis, or even just a small one, (anywhere from one to three inches was usually the standard for his model) there was a slightly puffy, pink, moist slit between his legs. Clive didn't make this model with female genitals, this one was definitely messed up...

But- it - was - kind of hot?

Clive stared down at Luke's cunt, wondering how exactly his factory managed to screw something like this up. He usually didn't feel any sort of attraction to his own robots, but for some reason, this boy with the opposite parts was really doing something for him. 

"Mm-" Clive mumbled, " did you start the dryer?" 

Luke nodded, "why'd you want me to start it without putting anything inside?" 

"No reason- just checking something-" he said, getting up. 

Well, time to go jerk off in shame.

He didn't wanna touch this probably used piece of plastic, but he was starting to get hard, and it'd be easier to deal with it directly than it would be to wait for it to go down. 

He heard Luke following him as he made his way towards the stairs. He stopped, he didn't own one of these robots himself, so he wasn't accustomed to having to communicate with it. 

"Don't follow me-" he said, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?"

"Don't. Follow. Me. Stay there-"

" .. I don't understand .."

"What do you mean you don't understand?"

"You don't wanna touch me? Did I do something wrong?" 

Clive sighed- did he program these things to be needy or something? Or, maybe it was just that Luke was horny- it made sense for Luke to want it- he'd forgotten the specific strings of code he wrote to make that happen though. 

"Uh- no- I'll play with you later- okay? I need some privacy for a second-" 

"..." Luke didn't reply, just looked at Clive, and continued to follow him up the stairs. Clive ran, fuck it, he'd just get to his room before Luke could get inside. 

Luke started to chase him though, and he was pretty fast. Clive ended up circling around the hallway, running back down the stairs, looking behind him to see Luke chasing after him.

He ran, going around his living room in an attempt to lose the boy before Luke decided to try and grab onto Clive. 

"What are you doing?!" Clive yelled, dodging Luke around his kitchen. Luke whined, "what do you mean? Why are you running?!"

"Why are you chasing me?!"

"Because you're running!"

Clive held Luke back, trying not to look at him. Luke whined, Clive's hand on his face, keeping him at arm's length. "Luke- Stop." Clive said, and Luke gave up, arms sadly dropping to his sides. 

"Yes sir .." he sadly mumbled, and Clive raised an eyebrow. Did his previous owner tell him to say that? 

"My name's Clive- you can call me Clive-" Clive said, pulling his shirt down over his fully formed boner. 

"Cwive?"

"...  _ Yeah-  _ anyways- Listen. I have to pee- stay here. Don't move-" 

"But-!"

"Don't argue-!" Clive said, slowly backing away. Luke hesitantly followed him, and Clive huffed. He must be broken, it was more like talking to a little kid than it should be. 

Clive walked off, and Luke stood there, visibly calculating Something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive woke up, having put Luke to bed on the couch. He'd told Luke not to bother him, and that he was going to bed, then he watched the boy power down, and he didn't plug him back up. Luke should have already died by now, but- instead- he was sitting on Clive's lap, grinding his hips down onto him.

"Cwive .. you have- Something in your pants-" Luke said. He was drooling from between his legs, leaving a very noticeable wet stain on Clive's extremely hard dick. He'd gotten so aroused in his sleep, but now he was just- angry-

"Luke- get off me!" He said, and Luke shook his head, "wait- the thingy is twitching- it feels good- just - a little more-" he said, rubbing himself against Clive. Clive panted, and laid back, far too tired to stop Luke. He started to give in to the feeling of Luke grinding up and down his length, and pretty soon, he had his hands on Luke's hips, biting his lip as his sad virgin body started to freak out at the thought of actually having sex with someone- or- something. 

Well- Luke was  _ kind of  _ a person, right? Yeah- Clive moaned, and Luke blushed. He was programmed to respond to those noises, so he leaned down, kissing Clive's chest since it was all he could reach. 

Clive sighed, "Luke- stop-" he mumbled, before tensing a little as Luke bit his nipple, starting to lick and suck on it. 

"Luke-!"

"Cwive- boobs- taste good-"

"They're not-! Ugh- " Clive ignored it, letting him continue. He'd never let a normal person do this, nor would he ever admit that it felt good. This wasn't any different than using a Fleshlight right? That's all this was- masturbation with extra steps. 

"I can't hold it- Cwive-" Luke said, pulling back Clive's briefs. Clive looked down at him, watching him stare in amazement at his length … 

"W-what is that-?" 

".. what are you talking about- you're a  _ sex  _ robot- it's a dick-" 

"But- it doesn't look anything like mine!" Luke said, and Clive stared out into space. 

Ohhhh- he  _ was  _ broken. Wow- well- this is a pretty minor fix. 

"Well- uh- even though you're a boy- you have … a different kind of dick-" Clive said, feeling so stupid for saying this. "Ah- it's called pussy- vagina- cunt- though- you shouldn't really say that last one too much- people hate it-" Clive said. 

Luke looked down at himself, and Clive sighed … it must have been two in the morning. He was so tired, but he was about to burst, and he'd rather do it inside the robot specifically designed to catch cum. "If you put mine inside of yours then you  _ should  _ feel really good- if you're working properly-" 

"Put it inside?" Luke asked, starting to move around on his own. He groaned softly, rubbing Clive's tip against his hole. "Cwive- it tickles-" he mumbled, and Clive just nodded, feeling Luke very slowly starting to slide himself down onto it. 

Luke felt his legs begin to lock up, and his stomach tense as he slid himself all the way down on Clive's length, which barely fit inside of his tight space. Clive was panting feeling like it was going to come out any second now. He gave an experimental buck of his hips and groaned softly at Luke's texture, and his gentle moan. 

"Ooh- that- feels really good!" Luke said, starting to lift himself up on his own. He rode Clive, hands placed firmly on the bed as Clive gripped his sheets- clenching his teeth shut. "Fuck- Luke- you-aaaannngh-" He winced, arching a little as he came. It'd only been a few minutes, but Luke happily let his body swallow it all up, letting Clive excrete pump after pump of cum. 

"Why is- it - sucking it out?! Stop!" Clive said, visibly uncomfortable. He'd left Luke's anti-spill settings on, meaning that he'd just have to deal with this until Luke's body considered it safe to stop. 

Luke didn't seem to want to, he got even more turned on by Clive cumming inside of him, turning around, dick still stuffed in him as he held onto Clive's leg, continuing to ride him. He shook the bed with his force, and Clive went numb, having never experienced anything like this before. His legs were shaking, it was really too much, but he couldn't speak well enough to form coherent words as he groaned. Luke was almost using the bed as a trampoline, rubbing his chest against Clive's leg. 

Clive put a hand over his mouth, he was being too loud, he was gonna embarrass himself by waking his neighbors up with all his moaning. It just- felt like he was having his life pulled from his stomach through his dick. Luke was grinding down on him, dripping whatever Lubricant he was equipped with all over Clive's lower half. He was drooling, eyes half-lidded as he mumbled something about Clive just feeling  _ sooo goood _ \- and being  _ soo big- _ and- how he was about to cum too-

Of course, that turned Clive on since he'd never had sex before, and Luke was fucking him like a veteran porn star. His soft lips were kissing Clive's knee, desperately smooching him. "I love you- cwive.." Luke said, starting to … make out with his leg. 

"L-luke-" 

"Cwive~"

"Luke- you're kissing my leg-" 

"Cwive- mh- mh?" Luke pulled away, and turned around, seeing his face … 

His brain did a few calculations, and he … came to the conclusion that he was indeed kissing Clive's leg. He looked away, completely embarrassed, but he covered up his embarrassment by full force shoving himself onto Clive, who just tiredly shuddered, letting Luke get it all out of his system …

He couldn't remember- did he program these things to stop at some point? 

He did- right?

Right?

Luke was just grinding his hips down now, Clive was already in the process of going back to sleep, even though his heart was racing faster than lightning. "Mm- Cwive-" Luke mumbled, drooling a little as he stopped. He tensed, and Clive listened to the sound of small motors running inside him, feeling him tighten, and cum.

Luke didn't stop though, he continued moving around, right up until Clive finally sat up, pushing Luke off of him. 

"That's enough-" 

"Cwivee-!"

"Luke- stop- power down-"

"But-"

Clive sighed, and recited a stream of numbers. Luke covered his ears, but Clive grabbed his arms, making him listen. 

"Four- three- seven - five nine-" he finished. When he was done, Luke was completely still, knocked out, audibly snoring … 

Clive looked at him, and cringed. He was leaking- god- why did he let this happen? This isn't even  _ his  _ robot- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive ended up needing to wait a while for new parts, so Luke had to stay here. Clive took the time to fix Luke's code, to make him way more obedient. He was supposed to be from the factory that produced the "homemaker series" version of him, but he acted more like he was from the "devil boy" line. 

Still, Clive stood in the kitchen, amazed at Luke's cooking abilities. He'd prepared a literal feast- and put himself in the middle of the table. He looked dead at Clive, spreading whipped cream on his nipples, face completely red from his own embarrassment as he said, 

" It's ready." 

Clive- sighed, "Close your legs- and get off the table." He said. He watched in pure, unadulterated awe as Luke rolled over, sticking his butt out, "not until you've had your breakfast-"

" … " Clive sighed and turned around, walking out of the room. Luke sat there for a second, a little confused. Was he going to go get a condom? He really didn't need one- luke was still holding Clive's cum from last night, actually. He hadn't cleaned himself out yet. Clive would probably think he was so gross if he remembered that- 

Clive came back, holding a taser in his hand. He sparked it, face completely emotionless as he watched the electrical output crackle out of the weapon. He looked up, and Luke looked over at him, "what's that thing?" He asked, watching Clive turn it on and off. 

"Luke- how's your battery?" 

"It's running a little low- can I charge?" 

"No- don't worry about it-" Clive said, walking over to Luke. He put his hand on Luke's stomach, pressing the taser to his clit. Luke bit his lip, "Is that a toy? This is kinda- nghaaa!!" Luke tensed his whole body as Clive shocked him. His legs spasmed, and he screamed from the initial jump. 

Clive turned it off, and Luke relaxed, panting a little as he laid there, foot twitching uncontrollably. "That- hurts!" He yelled, moaning a little as Clive rubbed the toy against him.

"How's your battery now?"

"It- it charged a little- but it's still-  _ wait! No! I'll charge normally _ !" Luke whined, trying to get off the table as Clive moves his finger to the button.

Clive ended up holding him down on the floor, one hand holding Luke's head down as the other hand moved the taser around, occasionally electrocuting him from behind. He shocked Luke's thighs too, letting the electricity scratch his butt, anything to make him scream out his name. Luke groaned, his sensors not knowing what to do. He wiggled around, before being dealt a long, long shock. It lasted for about three seconds, but it made him cum extremely hard. His body dropped liquid onto the floor, and Clive moved the taser away as Luke uncontrollably came, crying into the floor. 

"Cwiveee stoppp!"

"How's your battery?"

"E- eighty percent-!" 

"You wanna get to a hundred?"

"Noo!"

"Still horny?" 

"No-!" 

Clive let him go, and looked at the puddle … "mop that up-" he said. "And put that food away- you didn't need to make so much." He said, trying not to sound like an angry dad. He just didn't want Luke messing around in his kitchen like this.

It was unsanitary- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared down at Luke's body, getting ready to replace the parts … He'd turned Luke off, and laid him down over his desk. He'd gotten his tools, and he was ready to start working on him … But- he just- couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to change Luke's body, or his code. There was something strangely Human about him and- 

Fuck it, who was he kidding? Luke was hot and Clive wanted him for himself! He wasn't about to let what was essentially a limited edition bot go to waste. 

He set his screwdriver down, and looked Luke over …

"This is a sex doll." He thought to himself. 

"I have feelings for a sex doll." 

"I have a crush on a sex doll"

"A sex doll that I made." 

Luke hesitantly opened an eye, peeking at Clive, before closing it … 

"I- Luke- are you awake??" 

"N-no!" 

"Yes you are! Little shit-! How'd you turn yourself back on!?" 

"I- i'm always turned on~" Luke said, completely avoiding the question as he lifted his leg. "Are you gonna replace my peepee with that one?" He asked.

Clive pushed his leg down, "... You're- fine how you are-" he said, flinching a little as Luke lifted his leg back up, putting it on Clive's shoulder, "I am? Does that mean I get to stay?" 

Clive pushed his leg sway, but Luke just lifted his other leg, lifting them both up, "if you want- what are you doing? Stop that-" Clive said, grabbing Luke by his ankles. Luke smiled, "I'm trying to hug your face- i'm so happy you like me-"

"With your legs?! And I didn't say I like you!"

"No- with my thighs! And that's too bad because I like you-" 

Clive sighed … he didn't even reply, he just let Luke's legs go as he walked away. 

"I'm going to the bathroom- don't follow me-"

" I wanna go to the bathroom too!" 

"Stay!"


End file.
